Un encuentro sobre humanos
by Nealikh
Summary: Rukia y Hanataro tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar. Esta es una de esas historias que Tite Kubo no nos contó.


31/07/2015

Buenas, soy **Porlakh** , alguien nuevo por aquí. Me habían hablado de este sitio y hoy ha sido el día en que he decidido compartir todos los fanfics que he realizado.

Empecé en McAnime, cuando era la mayor web de anime/manga de Internet, y las reglas de los fanfics allí eran un tanto distintas (Por ejemplo escribían estilo novela-teatro, cosa que a mi no me gusta xD).

Este crossover lo realicé para una competición entre Rukia FC y Kaname FC, el cual en el apartado de fanfiction se nos pedía un oneshot (termino que allí significa una página de word y aquí es un capitulo, de ahí su extensión tan escueta en relación a otros de esta página) con las reglas de escritura que mencioné antes.

Espero os guste la historieta. Seguramente tarde poco en subir otros cuantos fanfics, así que espero que os gusten ^^

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** En este crossover se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Tite Kubo (Bleach) y a Matsuri Hino (Vampire Knight).

Original únicamente es la trama.

* * *

Nos encontramos en la celda de Rukia antes de que la llevaran al Palacio de la Penitencia.

Hanataro: "Rukia, cuéntame, ¿estuviste todo el tiempo con ese tal Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Rukia: "Ni mucho menos -dije bajando la cabeza- hubo unos días en que pasaron cosas muy extrañas de las que Ichigo no supo nada. Por ejemplo…

Unas semanas después de conocer a Ichigo, en uno de los tiempos de paz que hubo en Karakura, estaba paseando por el parque, creo que la que jugaba allí era la hermana de Ichigo, pero que más da. Vi a lo lejos, bajándose de un autobús a unas personas de, mas o menos, la edad de Ichigo. Iban muy bien trajeados, todos con el mismo uniforme blanco, parecían de la nobleza. Fui corriendo a ver quiénes eran. Cuando llegué vi como todos rodeaban a uno de los suyos. Por lo que entendí se llamaba Kaname Kuran.

Era verdaderamente guapo -dije con una sonrisa- Al terminar de hablar al resto me vio, y acercándose a mí me empezó ha hablar:

Kaname: ¿Podría saber el nombre de la hermosa señorita que ha venido ha visitarnos?

Que voz mas suave, que placentera era oírla.

Rukia: Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki, encantada.

Kaname me cogió de la mano, la iba a besar, era un momento tan romántico que daba igual que estuviéramos en medio de la calle, qué caballeroso…"

Hanataro: ¿Y qué pasó, señorita Rukia?

Rukia: "Si me dejas seguir te lo cuento, Hanataro.

De repente salió del autobús un hombre demasiado enérgico, que se podría decir que fastidió el momento porque sin querer me tiró al suelo. Lo malo fue que me di un golpe en la cabeza, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que cuando estaba anocheciendo, Kaname apareció a mi lado, dormido, pero a mi lado. Al moverme en la cama vi que estaba en una de las habitaciones de un hotel, no, de la residencia de alguien, no había hoteles por esta zona. Por mi movimiento Kaname se despertó.

Kaname: mmm –salió de su boca cuando intentaba abrir los ojos- veo que te has despertado, me alegro.

Rukia: Perdón, pero ¿dónde esta…?

¿?¿?: ¡Ayyy!, lo siento mucho, menos mal que ya estás bien, Kaname si sabe como curar heridas –dijo el hombre de antes tirándose encima mía.

Kaname: Director Cross, déjela que repose, si la abrazas más seguro que se muere de asfixia.

Rukia: ¿Tu me has curado? – pregunté dirigiéndome a Kaname.

Kaname: Si, tu sangre no paraba de salir de tu cabeza y me vi obligado a…

Director Cross: ¡Kaname! –gritó corriendo a taparle la boca- ¿Qué es lo que haces?¿No se lo iras a contar, verdad?

Kaname: muha –se oyó al quitarse de la boca la mano del director- Como iba diciendo –miró tajántemente al director- me vi obligado a traerte a mi residencia para pararte la hemorragia. No se de qué se preocupa director. Rukia, ¿podrías decirnos qué se puede hacer en este barrio?

Director Cross: Nos dijeron que dentro de poco se celebra un programa especial de La Puerta, y me dije, debemos ir a verlo –dijo tocándose las gafas para que brillasen- yo le dije a Kaname que no hacía falta que comprara una casa, pero el no cedió.

Rukia: Con mucho gusto os ayudaré.

Así fue como me hice la guía turística del grupo de Kaname en mis tiempos libres.

Fue placentero, pero como dijo el director, venían a ver La Puerta. Y cuando terminó, volvieron como habían venido."

Hanataro:"Jo, por lo menos se despediría, ¿no?"

Rukia:"Pues solo dejó una nota delante de la puerta que decía: "Nos volveremos a ver""


End file.
